


It's a Little Bit Funny

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Lucifer laid eyes on Castiel he knew exactly where his new pet project will be. His venture into the Moulin Rouge proves to him that emotions are every man's inevitable down fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Little Bit Funny

Lucifer can’t figure out why he even listens to Michael. “Get involved with the theatre, Luci,” his brother said. “Father always spoke of his appreciation for the beauty that can come from the expressed arts.”

He wanted to make father proud of his foresight by investing in the technological advancements of the theatre, knowing that the prevalence of electricity would soon spread to the masses. And what better place to showcase the marvel of light and sounds than where the people, not to mention those who could actually afford the technology- politicians, nobles, businessmen- most frequented. Lucifer always preferred the proven obedience of machines to the topsy-turvy emotions of people, but once he saw a picture of Castiel, the Moulin Rouge’s shining star, he instantly sees the perks to this investment.

That’s how he ends up in a booth sitting just off a huge dance floor. The place is full to the brim with girls dancing quite suggestively with dozen of men in suits, and Lucifer can’t focus on one pair long enough before his attention is caught by another scantily clad woman walking by with a wink aimed at him. Causing just enough distraction, Gabriel bustles in past Meg, Lucifer’s most loyal employee and, despite her size, his best bodyguard. “Duke,” he scoots along the bench seat to speak clearer over the loud music, “welcome, my dear Duke, to the Moulin Rouge.” 

Lucifer nods his greeting. Ethan Gabriel is a small man, but the way he presents himself makes him feel larger than life, an ability Lucifer can respect. It’s what helped him choose the Moulin Rouge as his pet project. Obviously, the road to more information about Castiel lead Lucifer to Gabriel and Gabriel made sure to sell _all_ the goods the Moulin Rouge had to offer. Once Lucifer expressed his interest in Castiel, the young man was wrapped up in a bow as reward for the theatre’s upgrades. 

“As you can see the evening is well underway. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make your time more enjoyable. Mister Castiel will be on stage soon then--”

The music stops and the heavens open revealing the voice of an angel that floats down on sparkling glitter from above. Castiel is lowered from the ceiling on a swing, a bright white spotlight highlighting his porcelain skin and catching on each one of the sequin pieces of the shapely corset that enhance his small waist and delicate shoulders. The Moulin Rouge was definitely his best choice.

Star-struck, Lucifer turns to Gabriel. “When do I get to meet him?”

“After his number, I’ve arranged a private meeting with you and Mister Castiel. Totally alone.”

“Alone?”

“Totally alone.” Gabriel emphasizes.

\--

The show wraps up, Castiel whisked away after a chaotic rendition of the can-can, with a man who he danced a bit too closely with, leads to a fall from his perch. Lucifer worries he was injured but Gabriel assures him that Castiel is getting ready for their meeting. 

“It seemed his corset was strung a bit too tight. That and the height of the swing left him a little lightheaded. All he needed was a spot of rest.” Gabriel rambles on, “He should be waiting for you in his suite. Can I escort you there?”

Gabriel ends up leading a tour of their current facilities, going on about the improvements that he envisions and how much Lucifer’s investment will benefit the theatre. Twenty minutes later, they end up at a gigantic elephant which stands in the center of courtyard behind the Moulin Rouge. Lucifer’s waning patience -- and frankly attention span -- is reeled in at the announcement that this is where Castiel stays. 

“Follow me to his suite, and then I shall leave you two lovebirds till--”

“Until you are called.” Lucifer cuts him off, time to start shaping how things will be run. He is in charge, especially if he is putting up even a single penny.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Gabriel lowers his head in understanding and Lucifer stands up a little straighter. “I will announce your presence and make sure he is decent for your company.” Two quick raps and Gabriel opens the door, voice boisterous, “Castiel, are you decent for the Duke?” 

Lucifer peers over Gabriel’s shoulder, seeing Castiel grasp at his rolling bar from Gabriel’s startling entrance.

“Duke, may I introduce you to Mister Castiel.”

Castiel smiles brightly at him, eyes shining in the light as he presents himself. Lucifer hadn’t noticed before how blue they were and, now that he’s so close, Lucifer can’t help himself from letting his gaze drift. Castiel wears a blood-red silk shirt that billows around him with each movement and black tights so tight that Lucifer’s sure he can see the definition of Castiel’s thigh muscles. 

“Ring for me if you need anything,” Gabriel adds, closing the door behind him.

Castiel bows his head. “Oh, Duke, please do come in.” He takes Lucifer’s jacket and hat, placing them at the edge of his bed. Lucifer can only assume that the surface covered in pillows and shrouded in richly colored drapery is Castiel’s bed. 

“Thank you. Well, after tonight’s performance, I suppose you fancy a drink?” Lucifer moves to the bar, some wine should loosen them both up perfectly, when Castiel yelps and starts to dance.

“I can still hear the music playing,” Castiel laughs. “Don’t you just feel like dancing?”

“I’m actually not much of a dancer.” Lucifer turns again, grabbing the bottle of champagne from the bar.

Castiel squeaks then says, “It’s a little bit funny...”

“What?” Lucifer tries to ask.

“This feeling... _inside_.” Castiel looks a little frantic, appearing to recite lines being fed to him from someone else. “I’m not one of those that can easily...” Lucifer sees Castiel look directly behind him and turns his head to look. Castiel grabs the sides of his face, “Hide!”

Lucifer’s confusion is quickly replaced with a rising arousal as Castiel drops to his knees, ending up with his face right next to his groin, puffs of hot breath spurring Lucifer on.

“I don’t have much money,” Castiel continues, now rubbing himself and his hands all over Lucifer’s thighs, “but boy if I did. I’d buy a big house where we both could live.” He spreads Lucifer’s legs and Lucifer throws his head back, all thoughts of investments gone.

Castiel snaps his knees together and Lucifer looks down in confusion. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Castiel starts to sing. “I hope you don’t mind,” his hands ghost over Lucifer’s body as he slowly rises up. “That I put down in words,” They’re face to face now and something trumbles inside him. “How wonderful life is, now you’re in the world.” 

Lucifer is mesmerized. The only thing he can manage to say is, “That’s beautiful.”

“It’s from Spectacular Spectacular. Suddenly with you here, I truly understand the meaning of those words. How wonderful life is now _you’re_ in the world.”

There’s a loud bang from behind him, he turns to look and Castiel yelps again, throwing himself onto the bed. 

Castiel starts to pout and looks like he’s about to cry. “Duke, don’t you toy with my emotions. You must know the effect you have on me.” He grabs the front of Lucifer’s jacket and pulls to close the gap between them, Lucifer ending up on top of Castiel. “Let’s make love,” he says with a quick kiss.

Lucifer’s head is dragged to Castiel’s neck, so he starts kissing, thinking that’s what he should do. The little lick and suck he delivers has Castiel writhing below him, hands roaming everywhere. 

“Wait. You’re right, we should wait. Until opening night.”

Lucifer rises up in confusion with Castiel’s hands guiding him. “Wait, what?”

Castiel helps him stand up completely. “We should wait until opening night to make love. It will make it so much more special.”

“But--” 

Castiel cuts him off, “Don’t you agree?”

“Actua--”

“Yes, I think we should. Well, have a good evening, Duke.” 

The door to Castiel’s suite closes and Lucifer doesn’t know how he ended up outside the room. Hundreds of questions run around in his mind, the loudest coming from his erection. _What just happened? I thought he liked us? You’re making me wait?!?_ Meg’s appearance from his left side snaps back his attention. 

“Where’s your jacket, sir? And your hat?” She asks.

Lucifer looks down his body. “I must have left them inside. Wait here one moment and then we’ll go to Gabriel.” He knocks on the door and walks in. “Castiel, I believe you did not return me my outerwear.” Looking around the room for Castiel, he spots him on the bed being mounted by some young ingrate. “What the hell is going on here?” He yells. 

Castiel’s head slowly turns to him, “Oh Duke.”

“Who the devil is this?”

“This is the writer.” 

“The writer? I leave and then find you fooling around with the writer?”

“My dear Duke. We were rehearsing.”

“You were rehearsing? Alone? In the middle of the night? Inside an _elephant_?”

Castiel opens his mouth to answer when a man climbs in through Castiel’s balcony, followed closed by three other men who move around the room rearranging it.

The first man, somewhere in his thirties with light brown hair and a freckled face, starts talking, quite loudly, “All right, is everyone ready for the rehearsal?” He starts moving Castiel and the writer, Sam, he thinks he heard one of them call him, around as if they’re on stage.

Gabriel bursts into the room, after sorting out that it was an emergency rehearsal called by Castiel. He had a burst of inspiration after meeting with Lucifer. Lucifer revelled in the fact that he’d been a muse for him and was keen to make final arrangements, after knowing the story.

The story is of love, what else would he expect from these Bohemians. The love between a courtesan and a sitar player, being torn apart by a evil maharajah wanting to take away the courtesan. A good enough story that it would be both popular and profitable, romance is always a draw for the women as they drag along their husbands. 

He walks out the suite with all the others after the rehearsal, Gabriel leading the way to his office, clamouring on about the wonderful work from Sam and Castiel’s acting skills. Lucifer knows that Castiel sells his body. Knows that he’s probably been with half the men that were at the show this evening. None of that matters, because Lucifer will show him a better life, one where Castiel can learn to be a proper gentleman and a fine companion. They will be happy together and from this point on, no one else will have Castiel.

Gabriel holds open the door to his office and within in moments, Lucifer lays out his terms: he will own the deed to the Moulin Rouge in exchange for the renovations, Castiel will be bound to him exclusively as part of the deal, and when the show is over, Castiel will return home with Lucifer.

“Duke, those are very large demands.”

“Equivalent to the amount of money I will provide. Don’t worry, Castiel can complete an entire run of the show, but you must find and train a replacement.”

“Duke!” 

Lucifer can see the hesitation in Gabriel, the fight he wants to put up so he doesn’t come out with the short end. He’s done enough business negotiations to know the signs. 

“Mr. Gabriel, Castiel may be your diamond but there are plenty in the world. Your Moulin Rouge however will be the landmark to last a lifetime. My price is not so steep for the return you will get forever.”

“But Castiel makes his living--”

“I know how he makes his living. That will stop. He will be mine and no one else’s. That is non-negotiable.” Gabriel goes to respond again and Lucifer’s temper gives out. “I just don’t like other people touching my things!”

Gabriel blinks at him. “Okay.”

Lucifer smiles, another successful deal. He produces the paperwork his attorneys prepared before. When everything is signed, sealed and ready for delivery, Gabriel starts on about setting up a dinner tomorrow for Lucifer and Castiel to celebrate their new relationship.  
www  
“Perfect. We can start to get to know each other better. I will be staying in the top floor of the Gothic Tower. You can send over Castiel at seven.”

But the dinner never happened, Castiel wrapped up in completing the outline for the story. Nor did the dinner set for the next day. It wasn’t until a full week after arriving at the Moulin Rouge that Lucifer was able to finally spend a day with Castiel. 

Meg arranged for a picnic in a nearby park. It was a beautiful day out and thoughts of, the ever elusive, Castiel laid out in the grass made him excited for the date. He discovers that Castiel is once again working with Sam. A brisk walk to Sam’s room and he knocks, letting himself in. 

“Castiel?” He spots Castiel moving towards him and away from Sam. “I’ve found you, wonderful. I have a picnic awaiting us in the park. There is a carriage downstairs.”

“Oh, Duke, I was in the middle of a scene with Sam here.”

“If you can do it in the park, he’s welcome to come along.” Better to see Castiel with company around then not at all. Castiel looks to Sam, who shrugs. “Great, let’s all go.”

The ride to the park is brief and he thanks Meg on their walk to the picnic spot. He pours himself and Castiel a glass of wine, not saying a word to Sam about one for him. 

“Would you like to continue practicing, Castiel?”

“No, we can continue another time. How about we enjoy this lovely picnic instead?”

The day passes splendidly. They sip wine and eat expensive cheeses that he teaches Castiel about along the way. Castiel opens up like a flower in the sun, Lucifer laying on the blanket and taking in the rolling timber of Castiel’s voice. He speaks passionately about his love of acting. How he feels alive on the stage. The singing and dancing secondary to the ability to convey emotion with his words and movements. At one point, Lucifer gently cradles Castiel’s face and promises that he’ll make Castiel into the star they both know he will be. 

\--

Three months past by. Lucifer sees Castiel fifteen times outside of the rehearsals, five of those times he had to pull him away from the middle of _another_ rewrite or private practice with Sam. Sam seems to be needing more and more time with Castiel, but each time Lucifer brings it up, Castiel assures him that it’s for the betterment of the show and then reminds him that their current time is just for them. 

He feels like he’s properly wooing Castiel. Only seeing him once or twice a week and add on the fact that they’ve yet to consummate their relationship. It’s like Lucifer’s back to his teenage years chasing after girls and the occasional boy in search of a chaste kiss. The closest he gets with Castiel since their first meeting is when he presents Castiel’s new dressing room. The shiny gold star with Castiel’s name on the door earns him an enthusiastic hug from Castiel. When he opens the door to reveal the lavishly designed room, Castiel gives him a quick peck to the lips that makes Lucifer smile hard and brighten inside. 

There are a few more frequently had dates after that “gift”: dinners around town, a shopping trip for jewelry, sailing down the coast and an evening under the stars in the park again. However, work soon drags Castiel back under and Lucifer is lucky to see him once a week.

Opening night approaches and after five days of continuous missed dinners, Lucifer’s anger starts to surface. Lucifer stands before another meal left cold on the table as Gabriel enters the room. 

“Please let me apologize for Castiel’s absence for what looks like a wonderful meal.” 

“Might as well eat it yourself, Gabriel! I fear his affections are waning.”

“Impossible.”

“I understand his work is important to him but he is always at it with that damn writer.” Lucifer takes deep breath to calm himself, “If I don’t see him tonight. I’m very well leaving.”

“No, dear Duke! I’ll insist Castiel takes the night off.”

Lucifer composes himself, blood pressure running high from the continued postponements. With a wide smile, he says, “Nine o’clock, then.”

Nine o’clock comes and goes, and Lucifer is livid. Gabriel has once again failed to ensure his requests are met. Lucifer instructs Meg to begin the proceedings to pack up his belongings; he will handle Gabriel legally once he returns home. If he can’t have Castiel, he will make sure to get each and every penny back from this corner of the slums. 

At a quarter after, Gabriel rushes into his suite claiming that Castiel missed their dinner because he is confessing.

“Confessing?” Lucifer asks incredulously. “Do you take me for an imbecile?” 

“He suddenly wanted to see a priest and confess his sins.”

“What?”

“He wanted to be cleansed of his former life. He looked upon tonight as his wedding night.”

“Wedding night?” 

“Yes, like a blushing bride. He says you make him feel like...” Gabriel drops his voice, “a virgin.”

‘A virgin?’ Lucifer ponders that for a moment. Has Castiel been yearning to leave this world behind as much as Lucifer has wanted it for him? Has he wanted to start fresh with Lucifer? Has he wanted to be Lucifer's only?

Maybe he should give Castiel a chance to purify himself. Then they can both forget about his past.

“You have one final chance, Gabriel. Tomorrow night. Here in my tower. Or I will leave and you will pay.”

\-- 

It’s the day before opening night. Lucifer is watching a partial dress rehearsal as they go over choreography for the new “lover’s secret song”, one that Sam added last week. Castiel explained that it helped tie the story’s end together. The cast is in the middle of the song when one of the extras walks close to him.

She stops just behind his shoulder, long red hair brushing his jacket. “I don’t get it. Why would the courtesan go for the penniless writer?” She gasps and Lucifer looks at her as she covers her mouth in surprise. “Whoops, I mean _sitar player_.” She smirks and nods her head toward Sam, slinking back to her seat where she giggles with two other extras, a blonde with a pixie cut and a petite brunette. 

Lucifer looks to Sam. He looks to Castiel. The puzzle’s picture becoming a little clearer.

“Why would the courtesan choose the penniless sitar player over the maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security? That’s real love. Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust, he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end, the courtesan choose the maharajah.”

Sam’s little sidekick, Dean, he learned, comes forward talking about Bohemian ideals of nonsense. 

“I don’t care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn’t the courtesan choose the maharajah?”

From his left shouts the writer, “Because he doesn’t love you.” A beat passes where Lucifer watches Sam’s face shuffle between expressions of anger, terror, and panic. “Him. Him... he doesn’t love... he doesn’t love him.” 

Lucifer looks back to Castiel, his arms crossed tight across his chest, but his eyes flicker back and forth between Sam and Lucifer. The Can-can dancer was right, well she at least knew there was more than a professional relationship between Castiel and the writer.

“Now I see.” Castiel stands up a little straighter and Sam looks down to the ground. “Mister Gabriel, the ending will be rewritten, with the courtesan choosing the maharajah and without the lover’s secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night.”

“My dear, Duke,” Gabriel stutters, “that will be quite impossible.”

“Ethan.” Castiel speaks over him, descending the stage’s stairs towards Lucifer slowly. “The poor Duke is being treated appallingly. These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them.” A sneer directed to Sam. He strides into Lucifer’s space. “Now why don’t you and I have a little supper? Then afterwards we can tell Mister Gabriel how we would prefer the story to end.” Castiel ducks his head the slightest and looks up at Lucifer through his lashes. 

Castiel always finds a way to charm him and Lucifer agrees to give him time to prepare for dinner. 

\--

Castiel walks into the Gothic Tower dressed to the nines: a crisp, white collared bodice that elongates his neck and a pair of wide-legged trousers that still manage to make his ass look sculpted. He curtsies. “Duke.”

“Castiel,” Lucifer says, hand grasping Castiel’s for a kiss. “Let’s move into the dining room.” He escorts Castiel down the hall and tucks him in when they’re at the table. The conversation over dinner is vapid and dull, the day’s earlier tension still looming overhead. 

“How about we move to the parlour for an after-dinner drink? We can discuss the show.” 

They make eye contact. 

“That sounds wonderful,” comes Castiel. He finds a seat once they enter the parlour, unbuttoning his collar as he relaxes. “My dear Duke, you must understand that the boy has a ridiculous obsession with me.” Castiel muses and Lucifer pours them glasses. “I mean, I indulge his fantasies because he’s talented. We need him... but only until tomorrow night.”

Lucifer hands him the brandy. “And how, pray tell, do you indulge his fantasies?” 

“He says I inspire him. I simply allow Sam the opportunity to be near me. To study me.” Castiel takes a sip, tongue chasing a droplet around the rim. Lucifer studies him.

“He won’t be the only one. You will inspire writers and artists and musicians around the world.” Lucifer bends down on one knee, taking Castiel’s hand in his. “When this production succeeds, you will no longer be a can-can dancer, but an actress. I told you, I will make you a star.” He stands up, tugging on Castiel to stand too. “ I have something for you.”

Meg walks in a moment later with the jewelry box, presenting it to Castiel. Lucifer opens it, removing the sapphire encrusted gold bracelet. Castiel looks at him in disbelief. It wraps around on itself when placed on Castiel’s wrist. “Accept it as a gift from this maharajah to his courtesan.” 

“And the ending?” Castiel’s eyes turn up to find Lucifer’s. 

“Let Gabriel keep his fairy tale ending.” He leans down and kisses Castiel gently. 

Castiel pulls back. He smiles and walks towards the balcony. “I see you have a beautiful view from here.”

“It’s one of the tallest towers in a two mile radius.” 

He stops to look back and winks. “I think I know the next tallest thing.” 

There’s the Castiel he likes best, the flirtatious, sexy, vixen he first saw on stage. Once out in the night air, Lucifer steps close behind Castiel. A soft kiss placed on his bare shoulder, Lucifer testing the waters. He gets no negative response so he kisses again, closer to Castiel’s neck. A tensing of muscles, a positive response, Castiel likes it.

“No,” Castiel whispers.

Lucifer leans back to see his face. “No?” He spots Sam walking down below. “Oh, I see. It’s our very own penniless sitar player.” 

Castiel sweeps around him, walking back inside. Lucifer takes a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

“My dear, Duke,” Castiel starts and Lucifer’s seeing red. Castiel was about to spout another twist of words to placate him. Everything they’ve had has been lies. Acting out scenes to spin more lies. He grabs Castiel by the wrists. “Silence!”

Whispers escape from Castiel as he’s forced down to his knees; Lucifer takes the adorned wrist and twists it. “You made me believe that you loved me.” He yanks the bracelet off. “Now you will.”

Jumping off the ground, Castiel runs frantically around the seating arrangement, Lucifer catching him in a few long strides and dragging him toward his bedroom. 

Castiel cries out along the way, Lucifer answers them with disdain. “I know you can act, so stop those fake tears.” Once inside, Lucifer makes quick work of Castiel’s shirt and pants, hands touching all the skin he’s longed for months. He throws Castiel on the bed, unbuttoning his own shirt.

The world goes black.

\--

He wakes up on the floor of his bedroom. 

Meg is standing over him with a wet towel. “Sir, you’re awake. Are you okay, sir?”

“Get me Gabriel. NOW!”

\--

“It’s the boy,” he winces at a servant’s attempt to clean the cut on his forehead, “He has bewitched him with words. I want him back, Gabriel. Find him.” He swats away the servant.  
“Tell Castiel that the show _will_ end my way and he will come to me when the curtain falls. Or I’ll have the boy killed.”

“Killed?”

He turns to Meg, who nods back at him. He always knew Meg would do as asked. “Killed.”

\--

First thing in the morning, Gabriel assures Lucifer that everything is going according to plan. The ending will be as he suggested and Castiel will be his tonight and forever more. 

By curtain call, Lucifer knows that Sam is now out of their lives. Meg has completed two sweeps of the theatre and backstage, but remains on high alert for the night. Lucifer takes his seat in the front row when the lights flash, signalling the start of the show.

And what a show it is. Castiel looks heavenly, the crowd is eating everything up with a spoon, and Sam’s continued absence delights Lucifer. 

The end of the story draws near. The maharajah is about to marry the courtesan so they can live happily ever after when Sam bursts through the stage door grasping Castiel around the shoulders. Murmurs break out through the crowd and Lucifer stares down Gabriel, who quickly covers it so the audience doesn’t realize the massive error. 

Sam lets Castiel go, where he falls to the ground. “He is yours now.” Sam looks directly at Lucifer and throws a handful of bills on Castiel. “I have paid for my whore.” He whispers, words inaudible even from the front row. “Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.” Sam turns from Castiel and walks down stage, into the crowd. He and Lucifer make eye contact again. Lucifer sits up a bit taller when Sam breaks it first and walks away.

Gabriel gets the show back on the road, the wedding ceremony continuing when a voice roars to life from the catwalk above the stage with a scream. “The greatest thing... you’ll ever learn... is just to love... and be loved... in return!” The room is stunned into silence. 

Then Castiel starts to sing. Sing that damn song he and Sam were singing yesterday. Somehow he’s still surprised to hear Sam sing the song in return as he walks back up to the stage to meet Castiel.

All Lucifer can do is sulk in his seat and hope that Meg is around to handle this situation quickly and without a line of witnesses. He spots her, taking aim from a shadow in the wings. 

The voice from above starts screaming again and Dean drops from the ceiling. “They’re trying to kill you.” The audience erupts in laughter, then chaos erupts on stage. The entire cast running around when Meg’s gun gets knocked from her hands. Lucifer coaches Meg into locating it and into another failed attempt. The crew have taken over the show, closing it with a song about their silliness, Sam and Castiel hand-in-hand singing about love.

Lucifer leaves. Doesn’t want to see anymore. He phones his attorney to begin proceedings into suing Gabriel for breach of contract. He’s got the deed, might as well get the profits from all the shows as well. Michael agrees with him once he contacts him. Michael also thinks Lucifer should return home first thing. Get back into the countryside and the finer things. Lucifer couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my always stellar beta xdarlingnickyx XOXO  
> Many thanks to spn_cinema for the motivation to finally write my Satine!Castiel. Now to write him pre Christian!Sam. *adds another thing to the list*


End file.
